


[podfic] you've got a license

by mardia, reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Finn Has No Chill, Guitar lessons, Kink Meme, M/M, Music, Pining, Podfic, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 16:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mardia/pseuds/mardia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Poe gives him a crooked smile and says, “Yeah? I could show you how to play it, if you’re interested.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Um,” Finn says, and because that crooked half-smile is distracting as all hell, he says, “Yeah, sure, why not.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>And that’s how Finn ends up volunteering himself for guitar lessons.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] you've got a license

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you've got a license](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5778523) by [mardia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mardia/pseuds/mardia). 



  
****

**Coverartist:[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**   
****

**Warnings:** Kink Meme, Porn, Music, Guitar lessons, Pining, Finn Has No Chill  
 ****

 **Music:**  [Hang Me, Oh Hang Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YxcO53WATYw&index=6&list=PLob2416CV-9Ap3VIoqOkzqMpXI9pIEPOR), as performed by Oscar Isaac  
 ****

 **Length:**  00:28:31  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW_TFA\)%20_youve%20got%20a%20license_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).


End file.
